


S5: EVEN - Episode Six

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Discussions about..., M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Interviewer: Now we’ve gotten a little Isak and Even clip this season (4) too. But is there something you feel is missing, is there something you’d wish to tell?Henrik Holm: Through the character Even? Oh my god Even is such a complex character that he should have had his own season. But, now there wont be any more seasons. So I still feel there’s a lot Even could have told, and a lot he could have taught others. Through his story. So of course. I’m sure I could have played this character for years. But it’s weird that it’s over.I agree, Henrik. This is for you...Follow the official SPOTIFY playlistHERE.





	1. Grønn

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/bXkyAEW)  
>  This is my SKAM season five, with Even as the main. Each episode will be presented as a "complete" story. In other words, a new episode = a new story in the series. To follow the season, be sure bookmark the series as well as the individual stories.
> 
> Updates will be made with the same irregularity as the original show, and will consist of text messages (shown as images), the occasional SM post, and - of course - actual clips. Clips will be posted in script format. I'll make the scripts as authentic as I can, but they won't get too technical. I don't want them to overshadow the story itself.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: xionin.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! Alt er love.

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE SIX

CLIP ONE: “GRØNN”

AIR DATE: 25 SEPTEMBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Mandag, 17.27**

INTERIOR – EVEN AND ISAK’S APARTMENT - - EARLY EVENING

MUSIC [Cracks Appear by Fink]

CAMERA - Shot opens on EVEN. He’s sitting in the window of their kitchen smoking a joint. He’s dressed in grey sweatpants, a plain white tee, and a faded, maroon hoodie. The window is open and we can see his breath on the air, full of the smoke.

EVEN is clearly in deep thought.

CAMERA focuses on his fingers and the smoldering cigarette as he brings it to his chapped lips. EVEN’s fingers shake. There are dark circles under his glassy eyes and he keeps glancing over at the doorway between the kitchen and the living space.

As the joint disappears, we watch EVEN’s internal debate play out behind his eyes and across his face. EVEN stubs out the nub of the joint and exhales his last puff out the open window before closing it.

CAMERA – Follows over EVEN’s shoulder as he walks into the living area. We see ISAK face down on the bed, fast asleep. All around him are papers and books. It’s clear he has fallen asleep studying.

MUSIC ends.

EVEN stops by the edge of the bed and squats until he is eye-level with ISAK. He studies his boyfriend for a minute, his eyes roaming over ISAK’s sleeping form.

EVEN reaches out a shaky hand and runs his fingers lightly over ISAK’s hair, which is growing out quickly.

ISAK stirs.

EVEN withdraws his hand and remains still.

We watch ISAK come to awareness, scrunching his nose and running a hand over his face as he flips over to his back. When his eyes open, they land on EVEN. He turns his head to the side to better see him.

ISAK:  
[Softly.]  
Halla.

EVEN:  
[Just as softly.]  
Halla.

ISAK:  
When did you get home?

EVEN:  
A while ago. You were asleep, and…well…you haven’t been sleeping so much lately. I thought you needed it.

ISAK sits up, crossing his legs on the bed, and faces EVEN.

ISAK:  
You haven’t been sleeping either, Even. Not for a while, now. And you’re smoking?

EVEN drops his gaze to the floor.

EVEN:  
I’m okay.

ISAK:  
[His voice cracking as he raises it.]  
No, Even. You’re not.

EVEN’s head shoots up, his mouth open with surprise.

ISAK:  
[Takes a deep breath.]  
[His voice a gruff whisper.]  
Something’s been bothering you for weeks. I’ve been waiting, hoping you’d tell me what, but you…  
[He sighs heavily.]  
You never do.

EVEN:  
There’s nothing. Not really.

ISAK frowns and we see him open his mouth to protest but he shuts it. When he does, we see his expression shutter too. He is hurt.

EVEN gets up quickly and moves to the bed.

ISAK slides the papers and books aside to make room.

EVEN immediately lies down and pulls ISAK into his side, his arms wrapped around him.

ISAK wraps an arm across EVEN’s waist, and rests one leg over one of EVEN’s. He sighs into EVEN’s shoulder, burying his nose into the hoodie.

EVEN’s gaze is on the ceiling. Again, we see his internal debate.

EVEN:  
I’m sorry if I’m worrying you, baby.

ISAK:  
Don’t be sorry for that. It’s my job to worry, idiot.  
[He tilts his head up to look at EVEN.]  
I don’t understand why you feel like you need to carry every fucking thing by yourself. What do you need me for if you’re not going to share shit with me?

EVEN opens his mouth, one side curving into a grin.

ISAK:  
I swear, if you say sex, I will punch you in the nuts.

EVEN barks out a laugh and hugs ISAK tighter.

EVEN:  
I was going to say I need you because you’re the other half of me, and I’d be lost without you. But sex is the real reason, you’re right.

ISAK tries to shove EVEN away, but EVEN wraps him up tight.

They’re both chuckling.

ISAK:  
You could get sex anywhere. Any guy or girl would want you.

EVEN:  
Nah. I’m too much work.

ISAK:  
[Looking up at him again.]  
No, I’m serious. If we ever broke up, I’m pretty sure Magnus would wait three hours before asking me if it was okay for him to go after you. Knowing you, you’d probably take him up on it too. You guys are too fucking flirty sometimes.

EVEN:  
[Laughing.]  
No way in hell, Issy. No fucking way in hell.

ISAK grins up at him, his eyes twinkling.

ISAK:  
Well, that’s a relief, I guess.  
[Kisses EVEN’s chin.]  
If we ever did break up, I don’t think I could handle watching you with one of my friends.

EVEN suddenly rolls them so that he is on top of ISAK. He stares down at him, his expression intense.

EVEN:  
[His voice a low growl.]  
Stop talking about us breaking up. Never gonna happen.

ISAK:  
[A little breathless.]  
No?

EVEN:  
[Strong.]  
No. Never. I’m never letting you go. I’m never going to let _you_ let _me_ go.  
[Gaining in intensity.]  
I’m never going to let anything or _anyone_ come between us, Isak. Not ever.

EVEN claims ISAK’s mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss that seems to leave ISAK stunned.

ISAK stares up at him wide-eyed.

EVEN:  
[His eyes and voice still intense, but barely above a whisper.]  
Don’t you _ever_ fucking forget that.

ISAK blinks up at him, a little dazed. More than a little concerned, it seems.

ISAK:  
[Whispers.]  
Okay.

EVEN seems to sag with relief. His posture and expression soften as he brings one hand up to cup ISAK’s cheek before running his nose along ISAK’s cheekbone there.

ISAK:  
[His voice calm.]  
Even…

EVEN:  
[Distracted by ISAK’s throat.]  
Hmm?

ISAK:  
How come you never told me about Tomas?

EVEN freezes. His entire body has gone rigid and he slowly raises his head to meet ISAK’s eyes.

EVEN:  
[Straining to control his voice.]  
What…about him?

ISAK:  
Magnus mentioned something about him teaching at UiO.

EVEN startles. He sits up, dislodging ISAK from their comfortable embrace.

EVEN:  
Magnus? How does he know that?

ISAK sits up, resuming the lotus position, and faces EVEN. He’s watching EVEN closely during this exchange.

ISAK:  
It’s true? He’s teaching your film class?

EVEN:  
No. He, uh, he’s just the T.A. Teacher’s assistant, but…Magnus? How does…? When did…?

ISAK studies EVEN for a few heartbeats.

ISAK:  
[Shrugs.]  
They’re getting chummy, I guess. Ever since that party at your friend’s place.

EVEN’s jaw tenses.

ISAK narrows his eyes.

ISAK:  
You too?

EVEN:  
[Confused.]  
Huh?

ISAK:  
No, I dunno. It’s just, I feel like…Well…  
[He sighs.]  
Like, I’m sure Tomas is a cool guy. I mean he seems pretty cool, and I know you guys go way back. Have to, right? What with Sonja and all.

EVEN nods. One hand curls into the duvet, balling into a tight fist. This is out of ISAK’s range of sight.

ISAK:  
And he’s fun to talk to. Kinda hot too.  
[He chuckles.]  
So I get it, but…  
[He grimaces.]  
Twenty-five? He’s twenty-five and Mags won’t be eighteen for another month or so. It’s…it’s weird, right? What would a twenty-five year old want with some kid? And Mags at that. He knows nothing about anything when it comes to, you know, life and relationships and stuff.  
[Drops his gaze to the bed.]  
Not that I know much more, but still.

EVEN:  
[Barely containing whatever energy is buzzing in his brain.]  
Has, uh… Are they…?

ISAK:  
[Shakes his head.]  
Nah, I think they’ve just texted a few times. But you know Magnus. He gets hung up on people so easily. I worry.

EVEN:  
[His jaw tense.]  
Yeah.

ISAK:  
I don’t want to see him get hurt, you know? And Vilde. She’s…

EVEN swallows hard, his gaze avoiding ISAK’s.

ISAK:  
But, anyway. Yeah. I was just surprised you never mentioned that Tomas was part of your class.

EVEN:  
Sorry, I… He is. Yeah.

ISAK:  
[Grins.]  
That must be cool, having an old friend on your side against the professor’s bullshit.

EVEN:  
Yeah.

ISAK:  
But, uh… Could you, maybe, talk to him? See, I dunno, like…what his intentions are or whatever?  
[Laughs.]  
I sound like some concerned dad or something. But, you know, it’s Magnus.

EVEN nods, his eyes still down. Where his fist is balled up, his knuckles are white and red and angry. A vein ticks at his temple.

ISAK frowns at him.

ISAK:  
You okay?

EVEN’s gaze snaps up to meet ISAK’s.

EVEN:  
Yeah, baby. Yeah. I’m fine. I just…I agree. The age gap is a bit off. Not only in numbers, but in experience.

ISAK:  
[Feeling validated.]  
Right?

EVEN:  
I’ll, uh, talk to him.

ISAK:  
[Smiling with relief as he leans into EVEN’s neck.]  
Thanks.  
[Inhales deeply.]  
I’m jealous.

EVEN:  
[Voice shaky.]  
Jealous?

ISAK:  
You smell like you had some really good shit.  
[Lifts his head to look at EVEN.]  
Got any left?

EVEN:  
Oh, yeah. I rolled one for you. It’s in the kitchen.

ISAK grins and leaps up off the bed, already heading for the other room.

EVEN grabs his phone off the floor and fires off a text.

ISAK:  
[Calling back through the open door.]  
This is so good. God, I love you!

EVEN stares at the phone in his hand, his expression dark.

EVEN:  
[Calls back belatedly.]  
Love you too, baby.


	2. Drittsekk




	3. Intuition




	4. Small Favour




	5. Møt Meg




	6. Skylden

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE SIX

CLIP TWO: “SKYLDEN”

AIR DATE 28 SEPTEMBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Torsdag 15:05**

INTERIOR – OFFICE OF DR. MARKUS SVINDAL - - AFTERNOON

MUSIC [Ransom Notes by SOHN]

CAMERA – Shot opens in soft focus on EVEN. He is standing in front of a built-in bookcase that takes up one entire wall in MARK’S office. His phone is in his hand. We see him glance at it before shoving it in his pocket.

LYRICS:  
_There was a time the mountains kept their place_  
_They stood in line, they waited at the gates_  
_No one could see no terrain no risen rock_  
_No feet could find neither hurdle nor road block_

QUICK SHOTS

  * We get a close-up of EVEN’s hand trailing along the spines of the books there. 
    * FLASHBACK of EVEN holding ISAK’s hand, their fingers intertwined.
  * We see EVEN in profile looking at the books but not seeing them. 
    * FLASHBACK of EVEN laughing with TOMAS over something.
  * EVEN bites his bottom lip almost viciously, drawing it into his mouth. 
    * FLASHBACK of EVEN swimming with ISAK at a beach. ISAK’s hair is longer, golden in the sunlight. His smile is radiant and EVEN looks deliriously happy.
    * FLASHBACK of TOMAS staring at EVEN and EVEN looking away briefly before looking back. TOMAS smiles and there’s a glint in his eye.
  * We watch EVEN chew on the inside of his cheek. He seems to be in distress. 
    * FLASHBACK of EVEN and ISAK sitting on the grass, surrounded by their friends.
    * FLASHBACK of EVEN and ISAK dancing and laughing in Morocco.
    * FLASHBACK of ISAK looking at EVEN while they lie in bed, his fingers trailing through EVEN’s hair.
  * EVEN closes his eyes and leans his forehead against a shelf.



LYRICS:  
_We float on the breeze_  
_We are held to a ransom_  
_We are boats on the reeds_  
_Waiting for the waves_

On the other side of the room, MARKUS watches EVEN. He rolls the pen in his hand between his fingers, his wrist resting on one knee. His legs are crossed and his posture is somewhat formal.

MUSIC ENDS

MARKUS:  
Even. You asked to move your session up for a reason. Talk to me.

EVEN turns to look over his shoulder. He seems startled to find MARKUS there. Almost confused.

EVEN:  
Yeah, I…  
[Turns and clears his throat.]  
I, uh…  
[Slowly walks toward his usual chair.]  
I didn’t have to work this morning, and I thought…you know…it would be cool to have an early Thursday.

MARKUS nods.

EVEN sits in the chair, immediately leaning his elbows on his knees, one of which is bouncing. He sits up and smooths a hand down that restless leg. He is very clearly agitated.

MARKUS:  
Even…

EVEN glances up, catching MARKUS’ gaze. He nods and sits back.

EVEN:  
Okay.  
[Exhales.]  
Okay. So… It’s… It’s Tomas.

MARKUS:  
[His expression shifts from patience to concern.]  
Have you spoken to him again? Seen him?

EVEN:  
[Averts his eyes.]  
I…I, uh, I left something out about him. The last time we, uh…talked about it.

MARKUS:  
[Sitting forward.]  
Okay… And you want to share it now?

EVEN nods.

MARKUS:  
Okay, Even. That’s good. This is good.  
[Sets aside his notepad and pen.]  
I’m listening. I won’t judge.

EVEN’s gaze pops up to meet MARKUS’

EVEN:  
You might. I am.

MARKUS:  
Try me.

EVEN:  
[Purses his lips in thought.]  
He… Tomas is the T.A. in my film class.

EVEN looks up at MARKUS. There’s fear in his eyes, like he’s awaiting judgement.

MARKUS’ expression remains neutral. We get the feeling this is solely due to his training. The only thing that gives away any emotion is that he blinks a bit too quickly.

EVEN:  
[Continues slowly]  
So, I see him at least once a week. And he, we…sometimes we text.

MARKUS lowers his eyes and brings a hand up to scratch his forehead.

MARKUS:  
I see.

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, MARKUS sits back and picks up his pen and pad. He is silent as he begins to write.

EVEN studies him for a quiet minute.

EVEN:  
You’re angry.

MARKUS:  
[Shakes his head.]  
No, I’m not angry Even. I’m concerned.

EVEN:  
I haven’t spent any more time with him than necessary, even though he showed up at another party.

MARKUS’ head pops up, his eyes a little wide.

MARKUS:  
At Sonja’s?  
[EVEN shakes his head.]  
I didn’t think you’d be in the same social circle.

EVEN:  
[Shrugs.]  
We have a few friends in common.

This seems to surprise MARKUS.

MARKUS:  
You didn’t even go to school at the same time, how is that?

EVEN:  
Friends of friends, I guess.

MARKUS nods and jots more notes.

EVEN:  
The thing is… I’ve been okay around him. I haven’t felt the need…the urge…to…

MARKUS:  
You don’t feel drawn to him anymore?

EVEN:  
[Quick shake of his head.]  
No.  
[Thinks.]  
Well, yes. I am, but not like… Not like before…when I…

MARKUS:  
[Nodding as he looks up.]  
Who texts whom?

EVEN:  
[Straightening his back.]  
Tomas. Always. I never contact him first.

MARKUS:  
And you say you mostly see him in class?

EVEN:  
Sometimes before class. He’s found me in the cantina a couple of times.

MARKUS:  
[Eyebrows rising.]  
He seeks _you_ out?

EVEN nods.

MARKUS:  
So, it’s friendly between you? I know you said before he had something he wanted to say to you. I take it that went well?

EVEN:  
[Snorts.]  
I guess, yeah. He says he wants to be friends. I think…I think he’s forgiven me. Maybe. Or wants to. He talks a lot about how close we were once. How we were good friends.

MARKUS:  
[Smiles.]  
Wow, Even. That has to make you feel good.

EVEN:  
[Frowns as he looks down.]  
Yeah, I guess. Sometimes…sometimes I feel like he’s teasing me about…everything. Taunting me.

MARKUS:  
Are you worried it’ll start again? The obsession?

EVEN:  
[Retreating into himself a little.]  
I… I try to remind myself that I have everything I want. You know? I mean…  
[Looks down at his hands, which are knit together.]  
I was so…lonely before. Alone. I felt… A-and Tomas was always there for me, ever since...  
[Brightens a little.]  
But I’m in a different place now. I have a life with Isak, with our friends. My mom.

MARKUS:  
We’ve talked about this, Even. It’s perfectly normal for you to have developed a crush on Tomas. He was older, kind to you…

EVEN nods, but he averts his eyes.

MARKUS:  
[Sets aside his notepad.]  
Even… I know you haven’t told me everything about what happened between the two of you. And that’s alright. You will in your own time. We’re not in a hurry. But if I see you slipping back into old habits, I’m going to have to change that policy. You’ve had two manic episodes in the last eighteen months.

EVEN:  
[Nodding.]  
I know. And I don’t want to do anything to bring on another.

MARKUS:  
They will happen, regardless, but we can manage the frequency as best we can, yes?

EVEN:  
[Swallows.]  
Yeah.

MARKUS:  
So if Tomas is…a factor…

EVEN:  
[Meets MARKUS’ gaze.]  
I’m handling it. I don’t want him. Don’t want to be with him. I don’t know if I can be friends with him, not the way he wants, but I think I can handle class with him. And running into him occasionally.

MARKUS:  
So what spooked you so much that you moved your session? Cause I’m not buying that line about wanting an early night.

EVEN looks at MARKUS for a long time, his breathing becoming more and more laboured as we watch. Finally, he looks down at his hands.

EVEN:  
We were at a party a couple of weeks ago. Me, Isak, the boys. Tomas was there. It was…fine. It was fine. But then we were leaving, me and Isak, and…  
[EVEN takes a deep breath.]  
I saw Tomas with…a friend. They were… Well, it looked…intimate.  
[EVEN stares at the wall. Whatever thoughts are going through his head, we can see the conflict on his face.]  
I froze. I just…couldn’t move. Couldn’t stop staring. I felt sick, like I was going to throw up. All I could think about was myself. How it was before, when Tomas used to… I saw myself standing against that wall, with his hand on… and the way he’d look at me… When he… I…I remembered…how it felt. How he made me…feel…and-

MARKUS sits forward abruptly.

MARKUS:  
[His voice low.]  
Even…

EVEN blinks a few times, as if coming out of a daze.

MARKUS:  
[Talking to EVEN as if he were a skittish cat.]  
Even. I’m going to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me.

EVEN’s eyes are wide with fear and his mouth hangs open as he pants laboured breaths. He’s blinking erratically and almost looks drugged. He is shaking now.

MARKUS eases forward in his seat, his hand stretched out in front of him.

The closer he gets, the more EVEN shakes. Tears shimmer in EVEN’s eyes.

MARKUS kneels in front of EVEN and pulls him into a hug.

EVEN is stiff against him, but the tears spill over silently.

EVEN:  
[His voice is cracked and barely above a whisper.]  
I’m sorry.

MARKUS:  
[Quietly.]  
Okay. It’s okay.

They stay like this for a minute or two before EVEN pulls back.

MARKUS stands and walks to a nearby table to grab a box of tissues. He walks back and hands them to EVEN before resuming his seat across from him.

EVEN:  
I thought you weren’t supposed to hug your patients.

MARKUS:  
[Small smile.]  
I couldn’t help myself.

EVEN snorts.

MARKUS:  
[Cautiously.]  
I don’t want to push-

EVEN:  
But you will.  
[He raises his eyes to lock gazes with MARKUS.]

MARKUS:  
Yes. Just this once.

EVEN:  
[Drops his gaze.]  
Sometimes, I’m not sure what the truth is.

MARKUS:  
Was…was it one-sided? The… _thing_ between you two?

EVEN:  
[Swallows hard.]  
[Voice quiet.]  
No.

MARKUS closes his eyes and sits back in his chair. It’s clear this news is hitting him hard, though he is trying to maintain a professional distance.

EVEN:  
[Almost angry.]  
You cannot tell anyone, Markus. Not _anyone._

MARKUS ignores EVEN. He grabs his pen and pad and begins writing furiously.

EVEN:  
You’re pissed at me.

MARKUS:  
[Stops writing and looks up.]  
I’m not allowed to be pissed at you, Even. Or anyone. I have to maintain complete neutrality when it comes to your treatment. As your doctor, that is my duty.  
[He tosses the notepad and pen aside and sits forward in the chair.]  
As someone who cares… as your friend, I am… _beyond_ pissed. But not at you. Not at you, Even. Okay?

EVEN:  
But…I-

MARKUS:  
[His voice strong.]  
Never at you. And _of course_ I won’t disclose any of this to anyone, not without your permission.

They lock gazes for a silent moment. EVEN’s expression is one of shock and gratitude.

MARKUS looks like his heart is breaking.

MARKUS:  
[Softly.]  
I can help you. I’m going to help you. We’ll work through this together. Okay?

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
[Quietly.]  
Okay.

MARKUS:  
[Picking up the pen and notepad.]  
I need to ask you some difficult questions.

EVEN:  
[Sits back and tucks his hands under his thighs.]  
Okay.

MARKUS:  
[Delicately.]  
How old were you when…Tomas first…touched you?

EVEN:  
[Frowns and shakes his head.]  
What? No. He didn’t. He never touched me.

MARKUS:  
[Confused.]  
Sorry, I thought…you said…

EVEN:  
[Vehemently.]  
He never touched me. And I was never allowed to touch him, only…watch.

MARKUS:  
[Pen paused mid-air.]  
Watch…what?

EVEN:  
[Meets MARKUS’ gaze.]  
Him. He let me watch him while he…uh…

MARKUS:  
[Voice quiet.]  
How old were you, Even?

EVEN:  
[Thinking.]  
Thirteen. The first time, I was thirteen.  
[Looks up at MARKUS.]  
[Speaking quickly, almost desperate to get his point across.]  
But it was me. You see? I saw him, and I stopped in the doorway. He didn’t know I was there at first. It was me. I started this. I was… It was me. He never did anything wrong. It was me, Markus. It was me.

MARKUS stares open-mouthed at EVEN as one tear slips down EVEN’s cheek.

EVEN:  
[Quietly, as if it is a mantra.]  
It was me.

Snapping out of his trance, EVEN stands and wipes furiously at his eyes. He grabs his jacket and reaches for his bag.

MARKUS reaches out and gently grabs EVEN’s wrist.

MARKUS:  
[Carefully.]  
I think you should stay here a while longer.

EVEN:  
[Easing free of MARKUS’ grasp.]  
I need to get to class.

MARKUS:  
[Standing.]  
Even…please…

EVEN turns for the door. He stops with his hand on the doorknob.

EVEN:  
[Over his shoulder.]  
Please don’t hate me.

MARKUS:  
[Quickly.]  
Never, Even. This wasn’t your fault. Please believe me.

EVEN:  
[Turns to look at him, his expression sad but resigned.]  
Yeah. It was. All of it.  
[Opens the door.]  
Always is.

The door shuts behind him as he leaves.

CUT TO BLACK

 


	7. Self Control




	8. Mennesker

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE SIX

CLIP THREE: MENNESKER

AIR DATE: 29 SEPTEMBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Fre** **dag 00.35**

INTERIOR – EVEN AND ISAK’S APARTMENT – LATE NIGHT

MUSIC [Indulge Me by Moses Sumney] plays over the soundless opening of the scene.

CAMERA – Shot opens on a figure in a bed, the camera panning up the length of a pair legs covered by a sheet. The legs move restlessly, periodically jerking as we slowly move over them.

Next we see a hand on top of the sheet, resting in a balled fist.

Finally, ISAK’s face comes into view. He is shirtless, asleep under the sheet. The light in the room is dim, but a blueish stream of thin light falls across the bed, making him look pale.

His brow is furled, his mouth twisted into a grimace. His body jerks and starts, and his lips move soundlessly. Clearly, he is dreaming of something unpleasant.

CAMERA - ISAK fills the entire frame of the shot as we look at him from overhead. His hair is spiky, some of the short tendrils cling to his forehead which is damp with sweat.

To the right of the screen, we see movement. An arm reaches in and a hand smoothes the hair back from ISAK’s forehead.

CAMERA – Shot is across ISAK’s prone body. EVEN is now in view, leaning on one elbow as he looks down at ISAK.

EVEN is frowning, blinking away his own sleep. He cups ISAK’s cheek gently in his hand and leans down to place a kiss at his temple.

ISAK murmurs in his sleep, turning toward EVEN.

EVEN stretches his arm up as ISAK curls into him, resting his head on EVEN’s chest.

ISAK is asleep as he does this.

EVEN brings his arm down around ISAK and holds him, murmuring words we cannot hear.

ISAK snuggles closer. He is a little more aware now, and brings his face to the curve of EVEN’s neck.

EVEN kisses the top of ISAK’s head, then bends awkwardly to kiss ISAK’s lips.

ISAK’s eyes pop open.

CAMERA – Shot is of ISAK’s face. We are in EVEN’s POV as we peer over his shoulder. ISAK looks ethereal in the glow of the light coming through the windows. Beautiful, sharp angles and a dark-stained mouth. His eyes are dark too, in the light.

ISAK’s expression is blank as he studies EVEN’s face. We watch as he takes in EVEN’s eyes, his hair, his mouth. His gaze lingers on EVEN’s lips and we see him lick his own before tilting his chin up.

CAMERA – Shot is over ISAK’s shoulder as we see EVEN bend to kiss ISAK. It’s soft and short. He pulls back and searches ISAK’s eyes.

ISAK raises himself up on his hand and moves over EVEN, partially covering him with his body.

ISAK stares down at EVEN, his lips slightly parted. He looks so vulnerable to us, so needy.

EVEN frowns and opens his mouth to say something.

ISAK covers EVEN’s mouth with his free hand, giving him a slight shake of his head.

EVEN curls one hand around the back of ISAK’s neck and gently squeezes. He kisses ISAK’s fingers before shaking them off.

EVEN:  
What is it?

ISAK:  
[Quietly.]  
Need you.

EVEN:  
[Breathless.]  
Have me.

LYRICS:

_Indulge me._

ISAK lowers his head, bringing their lips together just as EVEN tilts his chin up to meet him. Resting on his elbows, ISAK deepens the kiss.

As the song plays, we follow the two lovers through their slow journey toward release. They touch each other reverently, as if afraid the other will break. There is passion, but more than that, there is a quiet desperation from both of them. And awe.

EVEN looks at ISAK like he can’t quite believe he gets to have him.

As the tension in the song increases, so it does between the pair of them.

TIME JUMP

MONTAGE:

  * ISAK framing EVEN’s face with his hands, staring down at him in disbelief just before he kisses him passionately.
  * EVEN turning his face toward the camera as ISAK presses his mouth to EVEN’s neck.
  * ISAK taking both of EVEN’s hands in his and stretching his arms above his head.
  * Their fingers interwined as ISAK presses EVEN’s hands into the mattress.
  * ISAK brushes his nose along EVEN’s cheek, nose, and chin. EVEN looks drugged during this.
  * EVEN leans up to brush his lips across ISAK’s in an almost-kiss, retreating when ISAK tries to deepen it.
  * ISAK kissing down EVEN’s body before EVEN pushes him off and onto his back.
  * EVEN climbs on top of ISAK and stares down at him for a few heartbeats his breathing is laboured, as is ISAK’s, who stares up at him.
  * EVEN looks like he wants to say something.
  * ISAK reaches for him, pulling him down.
  * EVEN covers him, immediately pressing his mouth to ISAK’s and tilting his head to kiss him deeply.
  * ISAK’s arms wrap around EVEN and they are lost.



TIME JUMP

MUSIC ENDS

EVEN holds ISAK against him. They both seem to be catching their breath, and EVEN’s expression is far more relaxed than we’ve seen lately.  He brushes his lips over ISAK’s hair over and over, almost absentmindedly.

ISAK still seems tense, though he clings to EVEN.

EVEN closes his eyes.

ISAK:  
I need to go see my mom.

EVEN:  
[His eyes opening.]  
This weekend?

ISAK:  
[Nodding into EVEN’s skin.]  
Yeah.

EVEN:  
Want me to go with you?

ISAK:  
Nah. It’s probably better if you don’t. She…she’s not doing so well right now.

EVEN:  
[His eyebrows go up with surprise.]  
[Twisting his head to look down at ISAK.]  
What’s going on?

ISAK:  
[Shrugs.]  
She’s not responding to the meds. They’re trying to find a new combination that’ll work. She’s just…going through some stuff again. She’s been texting me a lot.

EVEN:  
More religious stuff?

ISAK:  
Yeah. And…and…stuff about you. About us, though it isn’t directly. More like passages about gays and stuff.

EVEN slides out from under ISAK and turns to face him, placing his hand over ISAK’s heart.

EVEN:  
Issy… Why didn’t you say something? How long has this been going on?

ISAK:  
A couple of weeks. I didn’t want to bug you with it. Nothing you can do.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Babe…you can talk to me about that stuff.

ISAK:  
[His eyes flash with fire.]  
The way you talk to me?

EVEN:  
[Blinks with surprise.]  
I…

ISAK:  
[Closes his eyes and sighs.]  
Shit. I’m sorry, that was…  
[Opens his eyes, his expression apologetic.]  
I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.

EVEN:  
No, you’re right.  
[Hesitates.]  
Ask me one question. Anything you want. I’ll try to answer.

ISAK’s eyes widen with surprise, and then we see him thinking. He props himself up on one elbow and takes a deep breath.

ISAK:  
What happened at Bakka? With Mikael?

EVEN:  
Ah, well…

ISAK:  
[Irritated.]  
See? This is why I-

EVEN:  
[Interrupting ISAK’s impending rant.]  
He kissed me.

ISAK stops, his mouth gaping.

EVEN:  
We were friends, really good friends. One night, we were working on a project late at school. I’d…I’d told him a few days before that I thought I liked guys. I guess it struck a chord.

ISAK:  
So…you guys had a thing?

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head.]  
No, we didn’t. It happened once, and he felt really guilty and uncomfortable about it. Threw himself into his religious studies. Had a bit of a freak out, he says. Keep this between us, okay?

ISAK:  
[Frowning.]  
Oh. Sure. So…is that why you and those guys stopped hanging out? Because you were queer?

EVEN:  
[Sad smile.]  
No, no. That was...no. And that’s your third question. Baby steps, okay?

ISAK:  
[Blinks.]  
Oh. Right. Sorry.

EVEN:  
[Kisses him quickly.]  
Don’t be sorry. I want to tell you everything, really I do. I’m just…a little afraid.

ISAK:  
[Frowns.]  
Why?

EVEN:  
Because…I’m…I might not be the person you think I am.  
[Shaky whisper.]  
And it would break my heart to lose you, Isak. It would break…me.

ISAK:  
[Brings his face close to nuzzle his nose against EVEN’s.]  
I’ve seen the darkest part of you, and you’ve seen the darkest part of me. I’m not going anywhere, Even. You have to start trusting that, or this won’t work. We won’t work.

EVEN nods, pressing his forehead against ISAK’s.

EVEN:  
I know, babe. I’m trying. Give me some time.

ISAK:  
Yeah, sure. Of course. I know it’s not easy. It’s not easy for me either.

EVEN:  
[Leaning back.]  
[Small smile.]  
I know.

EVEN studies ISAK for a breath.

EVEN:  
You sure you don’t want me to go with you?

ISAK:  
[Deep breath.]  
Nah. I’ll go afterschool tomorrow. I’ll call and let you know what’s up. I may end up staying the night.

EVEN:  
[Sighs.]  
Okay. But call if you need me, I’ll come.

ISAK:  
[Smiles and cups EVEN’s cheek.]  
I know.

ISAK strokes EVEN’s cheek with his thumb, his gaze roaming over EVEN’s face for a silent minute.

ISAK:  
I don’t think I’ve ever told you, but…you’re my favourite thing, like, ever. My favourite person, my favourite…flavour.

EVEN:  
[Chuckles softly.]  
Flavour?

ISAK:  
[Rolls his eyes, laughing.]  
Fuck, that sounded better in my head, but it’s still true.  
[Quiets.]  
You’re everything to me, Even. Just…  
[He shakes his head.]  
Everything. I don’t think anything will ever change that, so…whatever you’re carrying, whatever you’re afraid to tell me, don’t be. Okay? Don’t be.

EVEN:  
[Nods, swallowing hard.]  
Okay.

They settle into an embrace, with ISAK’s head resting on EVEN’s chest. EVEN stares at the ceiling. We see the debate raging behind his eyes.

EVEN:  
Isak?

ISAK:  
[Sleepy.]  
Hmm?

EVEN:  
Thank you for coming to the school that night. Before Christmas, the night I…the night of the concert.

ISAK raises his head to look at EVEN, his eyes wide.

EVEN:  
I never said thank you. I’m so glad you came. I didn’t expect you to, I… I didn’t expect anything more from you. I didn’t expect to ever see you again, so when I texted you, I was…I wanted…  
[Inhales a deep shaky breath.]  
Thank you.

ISAK:  
[Pulls EVEN until he is the one resting in ISAK’s arms with his head on ISAK’s chest.]  
I’ll always come, Evy. Always.

EVEN tightens his hold on ISAK.

ISAK:  
[Kisses the top of EVEN’s head.]  
Always.


	9. Heng Med Oss




	10. Tilståelse

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE SIX

CLIP FOUR: “TILSTÅELSE”

AIR DATE: 29 SEPTEMBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **FREDAG 21:20**

INTERIOR – ADAM MALIK’S APARTMENT – EVENING

CAMERA – Shot opens on a group of people seated around a living room. There is laughter and innocent taunting going on between the competitors and their supporters.

ADAM and MUTTA seem to be going head-to-head in a FIFA match. They’re seated on the edge of the sofa, both concentrating on the game.

MIKAEL is perched on the arm of the sofa next to ADAM, his hand resting on the nape of ADAM’s neck.

EVEN is sitting on the back of the sofa, near the middle.

ELIAS is stretched out in front of the sofa with his head resting on the seat cushion.

Behind ELIAS, YOUSEF sits with his knees up and his feet on the sofa.

On the screen, ADAM makes a particularly skillful pass and scores a goal.

ELIAS:  
[His body curling up as he exclaims.]  
Ohhh! Bro, that was sick!

EVEN:  
Holy shit!

MUTTA:  
[Dropping his shoulders in defeat while the others whoop around him.]  
I swear you cheat.

ADAM:  
[Lightly shoving MUTTA’s shoulder.]  
Dude, I literally _just_ opened the box and plugged it in today. Besides, I don’t cheat.

MUTTA:  
[Rolling his eyes.]  
Whatever. I’m out.  
[He sets the controller on the couch and gets up.]  
Who’s the next sucker? Even?

EVEN:  
No, I’m having much more fun watching.

MUTTA:  
Chicken.

EVEN laughs, also standing up.

MIKAEL:  
I’ll play.

ADAM’s face lights up and EVEN pauses briefly to note the way, for a moment, the two boys only have eyes for each other. He grins to himself.

His phone pings.

 

EVEN:  
I’m gonna grab another bottle of water. Anyone want anything?

YOUSEF:  
I’m good.

ELIAS:  
Coke.

ADAM:  
Same.

MIKAEL:  
Water for me.

MUTTA:  
I’ll come with.

MUTTA and EVEN head into the kitchen where EVEN opens the fridge door and grabs the drinks.

MUTTA leans against the counter, taking them as EVEN hands them to him.

MUTTA:  
It’s like old times.

EVEN:  
[Closing the door and turning to MUTTA.]  
Huh?

MUTTA:  
Us all hanging out, it’s like old times.

EVEN:  
[Smiling.]  
Yeah, kinda.

MUTTA:  
Still feels weird?

EVEN:  
A little.

MUTTA:  
[Hesitating.]  
Even… Why did you ditch us?

EVEN drops his gaze to the floor.

MUTTA:  
Bakka, I get. That…well, that was a hot mess. But us?

EVEN:  
I…uh…well…

YOUSEF:  
[Stepping into the kitchen.]  
Because of me.

MUTTA and EVEN turn to look at him.

YOUSEF looks guilty as hell. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

MUTTA:  
[Frowning.]  
What do you mean, you? What’d you do?

EVEN:  
Nothing. He didn’t do anything.

YOUSEF:  
Even, it’s okay.  
[To MUTTA.]  
That stuff that went down with Even and Mikael? I…I didn’t handle it well. I sort of told Even not to come around Mikael anymore, and-

EVEN:  
[To YOUSEF.]  
Which was totally understandable, I told you.

MUTTA:  
[Running a hand through his hair.]  
Seriously? Damn.

EVEN:  
[To MUTTA]  
He didn’t mean for me not to come around, like, _ever_. But that’s how my…my brain interpreted it.

MUTTA:  
So you ignored our calls and stuff because you thought, what? We were mad at you over Mikael?

EVEN:  
Yeah. No. Mutta… It’s way more complicated than that.

ELIAS:  
[Entering the kitchen.]  
Then uncomplicate it.

ELIAS takes a bottle of Coke from the counter and cracks it open, his eyes on EVEN.

EVEN looks at YOUSEF and YOUSEF ducks his head.

YOUSEF:  
Okay, that’s it.

YOUSEF walks out of the kitchen and the others follow. He grabs MIKAEL’s controller from his hand.

MIKAEL:  
Hey!

YOUSEF pauses the game.

ADAM:  
What the hell, man?

YOUSEF:  
Okay, listen. We’ve all been dancing around a lot of shit since Even left, and it’s been worse since he came back so… Can we just…? Talk?

All six pairs of eyes look around warily.

EVEN nods.

EVEN:  
Okay. Let’s talk.

ELIAS:  
[Clearly pissed.]  
Start with the thing about you staying away because Yousef told you to. Start there.

MIKAEL:  
[To YOUSEF.]  
_What_?

EVEN:  
Hang on, Mikael. Just…wait. Everybody wait.

EVEN closes his eyes and runs a rough across his face. He takes a deep breath and then looks around the room at his friends. Finally he looks at YOUSEF.

YOUSEF nods.

EVEN:  
I’m bipolar.

There’s a long stretch of uncomfortable silence as this news sinks in. The only one not reacting is YOUSEF, and he and EVEN look around at the others.

ELIAS:  
[Incredulous.]  
What do you mean, bipolar? What does that mean?

EVEN:  
I…I sometimes have these episodes of, like, intense focus. Like, I latch onto something – an idea, a person, a film, whatever – and I…sort of obsess about it or them. And then I sometimes have these amazing bouts of productivity, you know? Like my mind produces such amazing things. I don’t sleep much. I forget to eat. All that matters is whatever I’m obsessing about.

MIKAEL:  
That sounds…pretty scary.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
It isn’t at the time, but yeah. And then I crash. I crash hard. Depression.

ADAM:  
But, you’ve always had the depression. Ever since I’ve known you, anyway.

EVEN:  
Yeah, but…this is different. I can’t explain it. It’s…  
[He runs a hand through his hair.]  
You know when you go on a roller coaster? You’re at the very top and you feel weightless, like you’re flying, but you know you’ve got to come back down? The mania is like that. I can feel when it’s ending and I fight against that. I fight it so hard because I know the crash is going to crush me.  
[His gaze drifts toward the window.]  
And it nearly does…has. It nearly… I almost…

EVEN walks around the couch and sits on the end of it.

One by one, the other boys sink down to the nearest flat surface. Every single one of them is riveted.

YOUSEF:  
Even, did you really…? Did you really try to take your life? Last year?

EVEN:  
[Eyes down.]  
I had two…suicidal episodes last year.

MIKAEL gasps.

ADAM takes his hand.

ELIAS:  
Fuck… Even…

EVEN:  
The first was after the Bakka stuff. The second was just before Christmas.

YOUSEF:  
Sana said you walked around naked in Grünerløkka?

MUTTA laughs.

ELIAS hisses at him.

ELIAS:  
It’s not fucking funny.

EVEN:  
[Sad smile.]  
It’s kinda funny, in retrospect.  
[His voice quiets.]  
I was with Isak that night. He didn’t know.  
[Looks up to meet their eyes.]  
He didn’t know I was sick. I’d hidden it from him.

MIKAEL:  
Why?

EVEN:  
[Heavy sigh.]  
[Shrugs.]  
Because I didn’t want to lose him.

ADAM:  
You’re so fucking stupid sometimes, Bech Næsheim.

ELIAS:  
So, why didn’t you tell us? After you came back, why didn’t you tell us what was going on?

EVEN:  
I…guess I didn’t want you guys to look at me differently.

YOUSEF:  
You told me, though.

EVEN:  
Well, I figured I’d asked Sana to lie enough for me for one lifetime.

ELIAS:  
Lie for you?

EVEN:  
To Isak, mostly. She didn’t tell anyone she knew me when I transferred to Nissen.

ELIAS:  
Shit, man. What kind of life are you living?

MUTTA:  
Okay, so…you’re bipolar. You have these episodes, or whatever, and thought you needed to hide that? From us? Dude, we’ve known you forever.

EVEN:  
[Lowers his eyes, nodding.]  
Sorry, I… Sorry. I know how fucked up that sounds.

MUTTA sits back hard on the couch.

ELIAS:  
[To YOUSEF.]  
Is this why you told Even to stay away? Seriously?

YOUSEF:  
[Eyes wide.]  
No! No, I... Mikael, he…

MIKAEL:  
It was my fault.

All eyes turn to him.

YOUSEF:  
No, it was mine. You didn’t-

MIKAEL:  
Even didn’t come on to me. I…

MIKAEL looks around the room at each one, as all eyes are on him now. He finally settles on ADAM, but quickly looks away.

MIKAEL:  
[Picking at the polish on his fingernails]  
Even didn’t kiss me, I kissed him.

YOUSEF seems the most affected by this. His eyes narrow and he tilts his head at MIKAEL.

YOUSEF:  
Come again?

ADAM:  
[Brow furrowed and mouth hanging open with disbelief.]  
You kissed Even? You?

MIKAEL nods.

YOUSEF looks at EVEN, his eyes wide.

EVEN swallows hard.

YOUSEF:  
You let me think…  
[He closes his eyes and shakes his head, as if trying to dislodge something.]  
[Looks at EVEN, turning to face him.]  
You stood there and you let me say those things to you, let me… _rail_ at you and you said nothing. You said nothing, Even. Why?

EVEN:  
[His voice small.]  
I thought I deserved it.

YOUSEF and EVEN stare at each other for a long, uncomfortable moment.

ELIAS:  
[To YOUSEF.]  
What did you say to run him off?

YOUSEF’s eyes remain on EVEN, but we see his expression change. There’s fear there and regret. Sorrow. He puts his hands on his hips and drops his chin to his chest.

EVEN:  
He was only looking out for Mikael.

MIKAEL:  
[To YOUSEF.]  
You told him to keep away from me?

YOUSEF looks up at MIKAEL, an apology in his eyes.

MIKAEL:  
[Offers a sad smile.]  
Thanks, man. You were wrong, like, _so_ wrong, but…thanks. I know you meant well.

YOUSEF returns the tiny smile.

MUTTA:  
I swear, it’s like I’m in the middle of some crappy, American sitcom with you boys sometimes.  
[To YOUSEF and EVEN]  
You see what happens when you keep stuff to yourself? Shitty American TV happens.

EVEN laughs on a breath of relief.

ELIAS:  
[Runs a hand over his hair.]  
No kidding.

ADAM is staring at MIKAEL and MIKAEL seems to be avoiding his gaze. Finally, he glances at ADAM and then ducks his eyes.

ADAM:  
Just so I get this all straight in my head.  
[To EVEN.]  
You’re bipolar.  
[EVEN nods.]  
[To YOUSEF.]  
You tried to play the hero and protect fair Mikael, here. Even though you had it all, like, completely wrong.

MIKAEL:  
My fault.

ADAM:  
Don’t think I didn’t miss that part. I’ll deal with you later.

ADAM’s words are serious, but there’s a playful glint in his eye when he looks at MIKAEL.

MIKAEL snorts, looking up at ADAM from under a curtain of hair.

ADAM:  
Meanwhile, the rest of us, me, Mutta, and Elias, we were in the dark about the whole thing. Even was gone, we had no idea why, and now he’s back.

ELIAS:  
Sounds about right.

MUTTA:  
Yup.

ADAM:  
[Exhales as if he’s just run a 5K race.]  
What complete and total bullshit.  
[Looks between YOUSEF, EVEN and MIKAEL.]  
Is it all out there now? Any more stuff you want to share while we’re in this emo moment?

YOUSEF:  
Don’t be an ass, Adam.

ADAM:  
[Suddenly angry.]  
Don’t tell me how to process this, You. I just spent the last year and a half wondering what we’d done to drive one of our best friends away. A best friend that apparently tried to _end his own fucking life_ while we sat here playing GTA.

MIKAEL’s eyes are wide as he watches ADAM rant.

All eyes are on him.

EVEN:  
Adam…

ADAM:  
[Snapping his head toward EVEN.]  
If you _ever_ try any shit like that again, I swear, I’ll kill you myself.

EVEN:  
[Small smile.]  
I know it’s frustrating. It’s frustrating for me, but…when those thoughts come into my head, I have very little control. It’s not something I want, Adam. I don’t _want_ to die. But something in my brain tells me it’s a good idea, and I can’t find the logic to fight that.

ADAM:  
What do you do?

EVEN:  
I can usually feel it coming. I try to be where I know people can watch over me. I try not to be alone when I hit the bottom of the well. ‘Cause, honestly, I don’t always have the strength to pull myself out.

ELIAS:  
Fuck. That’s terrifying.

MUTTA:  
Yousef, no one blames you for sticking up for Mikael. I know you. You’re sitting there blaming yourself for what came after.

EVEN:  
[To YOUSEF.]  
He’s right. You didn’t do anything wrong, so don’t blame yourself for what happened with me. Okay?

YOUSEF nods, but he doesn’t look convinced.

ELIAS is studying EVEN so intensely that EVEN begins to squirm, avoiding his gaze.

ADAM:  
Well, all this deep talk is making me hungry. Pizza?

MIKAEL:  
[Grinning.]  
I could eat.

ADAM reaches up and cups the back of MIKAEL’s neck, bring him close to touch their foreheads together.

ADAM:  
When _aren’t_ you hungry?

They grin at each other, heads still pressed together.

YOUSEF’s phone rings. He glances down at the screen and grins wide. We can guess who it is. Answering the call, he walks down the hall and into a bedroom.

ADAM grabs MIKAEL’s hand and they head into the kitchen.

MUTTA follows on their heels.

Unable to stand it anymore, EVEN finally looks at ELIAS. He swallows hard and ELIAS narrows his eyes.

ELIAS:  
Tomas.

EVEN:  
What about him?

ELIAS:  
[Quietly, but intensely.]  
All your writing, the passages from the Quran. All of the stuff you wrote about homosexuality, all of that stuff about purging evil thoughts and deeds. It was all about him. About Tomas, not Mikael.

EVEN blinks at ELIAS, his jaw tight.

EVEN:  
It isn’t what you think it is, E. He isn’t… He didn’t…do anything to me, if that’s what you think.

ELIAS:  
[Cocking his head.]  
Are you lying to me, or to yourself? The guy’s a fucking psychopath.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
What the hell are you talking about? He was there for me when I needed him. I was a stupid kid, with a stupid crush, and he saw past that and was a friend to me.

ELIAS barks out a laugh.

EVEN bristles.

ELIAS:  
Are you hearing yourself? A friend?

ELIAS crowds in close to EVEN.

ELIAS:  
Even…man…you need to step back and look at this like a filmmaker. You need to, like, step outside yourself and replay every scene you’ve ever had with him. He’s not a friend. He gets a kick out of making you crazy.  
[Winces.]  
Sorry, bad choice of words, but you know what I mean. He gets off on torturing you. Yeah, he knew you had a crush, and he strung you along every chance he got. Every fucking chance. And our 3rd year? When he came back from London that first time? Jesus, you were like fucking Pavlov’s dog.

EVEN:  
[Drops his gaze to his lap.]  
I was sick, E.

ELIAS:  
I know, but it didn’t help that he started messing with your head again. That’s what happened, isn’t it? He came back and picked up right where he left off.  
[Shakes his head.]  
How is Sonja still oblivious to this? How have you kept it from her?

EVEN:  
It wasn’t easy, and I hope she never finds out. She’d really hate me then.

ELIAS:  
Is that what you think? She’d hate _you_? Nah, brother. I think she’d kill him.

EVEN:  
But he-

ELIAS:  
[Holding up a hand to stop EVEN from finishing that sentence.]  
[Taps EVEN on the head.]  
Use that brilliant, analytical mind of yours and look at this situation from my point-of-view. You were twelve when you met that asshole. Twelve. I remember you following him around like his farts were made of lingonberries. I remember, ‘cause it hurt. My best friend was suddenly ditching me to hang out with some cool, older dude. I didn’t understand until we were a little older what was going on.

EVEN:  
[Nervously.]  
What do you mean?

ELIAS:  
He liked that you liked him. He knew you had a crush. I didn’t, I just knew you liked the guy. I didn’t think about, you know, romance and shit. Be he knew. He was older, and he knew. I see it now, in retrospect. He’d always hang around shirtless in the summertime. Draped all over you when we played ball. Or swam. God! Those tiny fucking swimtrunks he wore. Those were for you.

EVEN’s eyes have gone wide. He shakes his head, but it is weak.

ELIAS:  
Are you that dense, man? Tomas has always been after you. That’s why, when I saw him at Eskil’s party, I kinda lost it. Why do you hang with him at all? He’s a douchebag.

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head firmly now.]  
He’s not. I know he can be a lot to handle sometimes, but he’s not a bad guy.

ELIAS:  
[Sighs.]  
Fuck. I give up.

ELIAS stands and heads for the pile of shoes by the door.

EVEN:  
Where are you going?

ELIAS:  
There’s a party I said I’d stop by. Tell the others I’ll catch them later.

EVEN follows ELIAS to the door.

EVEN:  
Don’t go.  
[Small smile.]  
I was having fun hanging out.

ELIAS:  
[Sighs heavily as he shrugs into his jacket.]  
Honestly, Ev…I miss hanging out too. I do. But tonight…I just need some time to process, okay? And I need you to think. Just…think about what I said. Yeah?

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Okay. Yeah.

ELIAS leaves and EVEN slumps against the door. He looks drained.

MUTTA:  
[Off-camera.]  
Pizza is in the oven! Hey, where are you guys?

EVEN closes his eyes.

SOUND – Silence descends as we watch him gather himself.

EVEN opens his eyes and pushes himself off the door.

SOUND – The ambient noises return. We hear the voices get louder as EVEN walks back into the living room.

ADAM:  
Where’s Elias?

EVEN:  
Went to a party. He said he’ll see you later.

The others quiet down and look at each other.

MUTTA:  
So, did anyone else notice that Elias has, like, a thing for Jamilla?

MIKAEL’s hand shoots up in the air.

ADAM:  
No shit! I thought I was the only one. Dude, so unfair.

EVEN:  
Does she like him, you think?

MUTTA:  
I’d have to say yeah, considering the moon eyes she gets whenever they’re in the same room. I always think Jamal is going to blow a gasket, but he either doesn’t care or doesn’t notice.

MIKAEL:  
Sucks for Elias. Is that why he’s been so…off?

EVEN nods.

MUTTA:  
We gotta help him.

EVEN:  
How?

ADAM grins wide.

ADAM:  
I have a great idea.

MIKAEL:  
[Grinning.]  
Uh oh.

MUTTA:  
I hope it’s not as bad as your _great idea_ of gluing Mikael's mittens to his jacket.

ADAM:  
Oh, for fuck’s sake. I was seven!

CUT TO BLACK

MUSIC [I'm Better by Missy Elliot featuring Lamb]

CREDITS


End file.
